The Amish Rite of Passage
by writting is love
Summary: It's 'Rumspringa' time in the Amish culture which means Quinn has one year to decide if she wants to live a life of 'sin' as her parents put it or live a quiet peaceful life with a man of her father's choosing.
1. The Amish Rite of Passage

**"The Amish Rite of Passage" Chapter One**

"Now sweetheart remember what I said. You are to shun these sinful people." Judy Fabray said to her fourteen year old daughter.

"Yes, momma." Quinn said trying to keep her excitement hidden.

Quinn had never been into the city before. She had never seen what 'Sinful' people looked like, she just heard things from when she was in school learning about history.

"Alright Lucy, come along." Judy said smiling as the driver of the buggie helped them both out.

"Thank you Samuel." They both said to him.

Quinn walked into the thrift store touching everything in sight till she heard someone laughing.

"What a freak!" a tanned girl laughed at her.

"Yeah San, she looks home schooled!" A taller blonde girl added giggling.

"She's Amish, Brittany." A shorter tan girl said sighing.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this lets go or we'll miss the movie!" Santana snapped yanking Brittany's hand to the register.

"Don't mind her she's mean to everyone." she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back taking in the girls figure she was short, beautiful, and sweet.

"Alright short stack, Let's go!" Santana shouted.

"Bye." she said softly still looking at Quinn as she walked away. "You know I won't be short for long! My dad says I still have time." Quinn heard her say to Santana.

"...Bye." Quinn whispered seeing Rachel walk out of the store.

"Lucy let's go." Judy said to Quinn.

Quinn had no idea what these feelings were for the brunette 'short stack' as Santana had put it earlier. She knew it was wrong to feel something someone who isn't Amish let alone a girl.

**Three Years Later 'Rumspringa' time.**

"Lucy darling, please be careful out there." Judy said wiping her tears away.

"Yes momma." Quinn replied.

"Remember your roots Lucy." Russel said sternly handing Quinn some money that he had saved up.

"Yes papa." Quinn curtsied.

Quinn hugged both her parents then walked away with the rest of the teenage boys and girls getting on the buggies.

"Okay, girls where to? Samuel asked.

"Airport." the three girls answered excitedly.

"Okay, Ms Fabray what about you?" Samuel asked.

"Lima." Quinn replied hoping the girl she met three years ago would still be there.

**A/N: What do you think so far? I got this idea from seeing these photos of Dianna a while back: http:/ lovelyagron .tumblr. com /post/9318958100**

**And I might change the title again first it was going to be Free Fallin' and then I thought about Rumspringa, and now this one. :/ I don't know anyone if you can think of a better one tell me haha**


	2. Lima

"**The Amish Rite of Passage" Chapter Two "Lima"**

Quinn looked around as they rode into Lima she watched kids play around, mothers push their babies in strollers, cars passing them by, and people staring.

"Thank you Samuel." Quinn said taking her suit case and walking into the hotel.

"Um...Hello?" Quinn gulped looking at a black girl and a lanky white boy speaking very fast to one another. From their name tags she made out Mercedes and the boy was Kurt.

"Oh what in God's name!" Kurt cringed looking at Quinn's dress attire.

"Kurt be nice she's Amish." Mercedes explained.

Quinn cringed hearing God's name in vain and hell so close together.

"May I have a room, please?" Quinn asked politely.

"Sure..." the boy said still shocked. "Did you want a night or two days, or what?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess two days?" Quinn replied.

Kurt nodded putting it into the computer. "Alright, it's going to be 60 dollars."

Quinn handed him a hundred.

"Alright." he said handing her the card key and her money back.

Quinn stared at it not sure what to do with it.

"It's a key card you slip it in your door slot, wait for it to turn green then open it." Mercedes explained.

Quinn nodded mouthing 'Oh' before walking off.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes called out.

Quinn turned around.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Quinn."

"Well Quinn I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt. We get off in like five minutes why don't you come with us and we'll show you around town." Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, thank you." Quinn said bashfully.

"Here I'll come with you and show you where you're staying." Mercedes smiled. "Kurt, tell Kim I'm helping a customer."

"Alright I'll clock you out and meet you there." he said back.

* * *

><p>"Alright here it is." Mercedes said opening the door. Quinn entered her room she noticing how cool and nice it was then turned to the TV on the dresser.<p>

"What is this?" Quinn whispered to herself then remembered what she learned from her sister that it was an entertainment device.

"It's a Television. We watch shows on there, it's like stories." Mercedes explained.

"Oh yes, my sister told me about these." Quinn said walking towards the bathroom. She had heard of in door plumbing something her sister said she missed.

"You flush it with this handle and then wash your hands here." Mercedes showed her how to turn it on.

"Wow." Quinn chuckled feeling the warm water run through her fingers.

Mercedes walked off hearing the knock on the door.

"Alright Quinn here's what were gonna do. We are going to take you shopping...For..." Kurt looked her up and down. "Everything, I do like the hair though."

"My mother did it before I left." Quinn smiled.

Kurt smiled walking up to her fixing her dress. "We just need to take this off and re-do this, and BAM! We're done. At least until we take you shopping and to the spa."

"T-Thank you." Quinn said feeling different already.

* * *

><p>The first thing they did was take Quinn to the spa to get her finger and toe nails cleaned and cut ,since she didn't want fake nails. Then they waxed her eyebrows and upper lip.<p>

"Should we wax her legs?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"To much too fast, Kurt." She replied with a laugh.

Kurt sighed he loved giving make overs he already got her dress sizes and waist size. He couldn't wait to play dress up with her.

"How about we take her to the Lima Bean?" Mercedes suggested as Quinn walked towards them.

"Are you thirsty, Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"I could use some water." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt had ordered all of them a cup of coffee and a snack as they waited for a table.<p>

Quinn's eye's wandered as her two new friends gossiped left and right. When she heard the bells on the door jingle.

"Hey, Rachel." the girl in front of the register smiled.

"Hi Mandy, I'll have the usual and a tall cup of coffee black." Rachel said back.

Quinn gasped it was her 'short stack' the girl that had defended her, the girl that has been on her mind since she met her.

"Rachel...So beautiful." Quinn sighed softly unheard by the chattering of Kurt and Mercedes.

She was a little different from what Quinn remembered her as. Rachel was now taller, leaner, and even more beautiful.

"Oh, look there's Rachel!" Kurt beamed.

"Hey, Rae!" Mercedes smiled.

It was like the brunette was in slow motion when Quinn watched her turn. Rachel had a smile that could light up sky.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel beamed.

"Rachel, this is Quinn. Quinn, Rachel, Rachel, Quinn." Kurt chuckled.

"Hi." Rachel grinned holding out her hand.

Quinn bashfully nodded back shaking the girls hand slowly.

Rachel's grin slowly fell into a soft smile. "I remember you...You're the Amish girl, I met four years ago."

Before Quinn could respond Mercedes interrupted. "Hold up, ya'll know each other?"

"Rach! Your order's up!" Mandy shouted.

Rachel left lifting up her drinks walking back over to her friends.

"When's your next gig Rach? Blaine and I want to know so we can coordinate outfits." Kurt asked.

"This Friday." Rachel grinned.

Mercedes and Kurt started talking about what they were going to wear.

"Um...I'll see you around." Rachel smiled at Quinn before departing.

Quinn smiled back watching Rachel look both ways before running across the street into a store.

"Lou's Records." Quinn read aloud. "Um, I'm just gonna go across the street."

"Okay, girl we'll come get you when we're done." Mercedes smiled.

Quinn nodded exiting the cafe; looking both ways before she crossed the street. Quinn walked in hearing music blast through out the small store. She smiled seeing Rachel dancing around while she placed items into their appropriate place.

"Holy shiiiit! You scared the tar out of me." Rachel said laughing holding her hand over her heart.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Quinn spoke.

"No, no, no, it's all good. It's not your fault." Rachel chuckled walking towards the counter to turn down the record player. "So what are you doing here away from you're...Um family?"

"It's my rite of passage time." Quinn nodded.

Suddenly a loud thump against the large window showed a young Amish man shouting. "Woooo Rumspringa!"

"Ohhh you're one of those kids." Rachel laughed.

Quinn blushed looking away from Jedidiah who ran off. "You've met more kids like me?" Quinn asked.

"Well I've partied with them, you guys really can't hold you're liquor." Rachel laughed. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm sorry?" Quinn said tilting her head.

"Well most of you start off here then spread out...Are you staying here in Lima?" Rachel said leaning against the counter.

"Well I would like to." Quinn shurrged.

"Wow...Really?" Rachel whispered.

"Well why not?" the blonde asked.

"Because it's Lima...Why not New York, or L.A.?"

"I had no reason to go over to those places." Quinn said simply.

"Well What is your reason to come to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you...Yet." Quinn said softly looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's okay, you don't have to tell me anything...So where are you staying?"

"The Lima Hotel down the street." Quinn answered.

"Oh so that's how you met Kurt and Mercedes."

Quinn nodded.

"Well look you can't stay at a hotel the whole time you'll waste alot of money, and you need a job." Rachel said going behind the counter.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Quinn mumbled looking down.

"It just so happens I need a roommate, and Lou needs another worker." Rachel smirked.

"You don't have to make a decision now-"

"No! No, I'll take it." Quinn beamed.

"Really? I mean you barely know me." Rachel laughed.

"I trust you." Quinn smiled.

"Well I promise I won't do anything to betray that." Rachel replied. "Okay, I need you to fill out these forms for the job."

"Okay." Quinn responded walking to the counter to fill out the paper work..

"So, how do you feel about puppies?"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter probably sucked, and sorry it took me so long to update guys but I just started school again and now this weekend I have to go to a family reunion which means no computer for four days. I will try and use my grandmas tho. You'll know more about Rachel later on.**


End file.
